godzillamonstersfandomcom-20200214-history
Gigan
'''Gigan '''is a giant monster created by the Nebulans to take over Earth. History Godzilla vs Gigan Gigan, along with King Ghidorah, was sent by the Nebulans to attack Earth. They came and wreaked havoc, killing many innocents. The military's attempts to fight back proved useless. It was then that Godzilla, Anguirus, and Hank Hill arrived to fight the threat. Gigan and Ghidorah proved to be formidable and generally swaggin' opponents, but with the help of the humans, the Earth monsters were able to defeat the alien monsters, and Gigan fled, followed by Ghidorah. Godzilla vs Megalon Underwater, a race known as the Seatopians became angered at Chicago never winning the world series, and released their god Megalon on Earth's weakened forces. Knowing a quick attack was the key to victory, the Seatopians asked the Nebulans to bring Gigan and his funky 80s beats. The alien race complied and sent Gigan to aid Megalon. A robot named Jet Jaguar arrived and fought against Megalon before Gigan arrived and together the two beat down on Jet Jaguar when Godzilla arrived. Gigan fought Godzilla but is easily overpowered by Godzilla proving too strong. Gigan and Megalon that flew into the air. They attacked by surprise, and Jet Jaguar fought Gigan. Jet Jaguar was easily defeated, and when Godzilla tried to help, Gigan threatened to rip off the robot's head. Godzilla blasted Gigan away with his ray. Gigan and Megalon then unleashed their full rage on the two, firing at them with everything they had and creating a ring of fire surrounding Godzilla and Jet Jaguar. As Gigan and Megalon taunted the two by somehow managing to laugh and pat their own asses, Jet Jaguar flew Godzilla out of the fire. The two then battled against the evil monsters and quickly overpowered them. Gigan tried to fly away, only to get dropped like a bitch by Jet Jaguar. He finally succeeded at escaping while Megalon returned to Seatopia. Godzilla Island Xilien Zaguresu is confronted by a Nebulan, who claims to want to help her conquer Godzilla Island. He shows her Gigan. Impressed, Zaguresu agrees and Gigan is sent to Godzilla Island. Gigan arrives and hovers in front of Godzilla. Scanning him, Gigan left. Zaguresu was annoyed Gigan didn't do anything, but the Nebulan assured her Gigan had a plan. Gigan shot an arrow to Godzilla Island with a note attached. The note read he was challenging Godzilla to a fight. Godzilla accepted, despite warnings from King Caesar that he was not ready. Godzilla appeared at the battlefield, where Gigan waited. They stood and stared all day and night, until finally, during the sunrise, Gigan reflected the light from his claw and blinded Godzilla before charging, but Godzilla regained his sighting. Gigan jumped back and they continued to stare down each other. Zaguresu got impacient and called Battra, who flew behind Godzilla. However, Gigan shot Battra down. This angered Zaguresu, but the Nebulan assured her Gigan can defeat Godzilla by himself. A landslide occured, and the two monsters charged at each other. However, Godzilla was slashed and fell down, much to everyone's shock. Gigan approached the fallen Godzilla, when Rodan and Mothra flew into the scene. Mothra attacked Gigan while Rodan picked Godzilla up and flew away. Later on, Godzilla rested in a healing spa while King Caesar joined him. Godzilla admitted he was not ready to fight Gigan, when Gigan suddenly appeared. The two monsters jumped out of the spa to fight, but Gigan walked right past them and enjoyed the spa. Gigan came out and challenged Godzilla to another fight. Godzilla accepted, and he meditated. As he meditated, King Caesar tapped into his inner power. Godzilla and Gigan arrived at the battlefield. They stared each other down, and suddenly Godzilla closed his eyes, confusing Gigan. A green aura surrounded Godzilla, and he shot his atomic ray. The ray missed Gigan, and Gigan saw his chance and charged. However, the ray did a 180 and hit Gigan in the back. Gigan spun around and Godzilla hit him with his tail, knocking Gigan unconscious and defeating him. The monsters congratulated him while King Caesar admired from a distance. Zaguresu swatted the Nebulan with her newspaper in anger. Several days later, Godzilla was getting beaten down by Megalon and Destoroyah. Gigan suddenly appeared and it looked like he was going to attack Godzilla when he then blasted Megalon and Destoroyah, stunning then. He and Godzilla dragged the two away and threw them into a cave and used their beams to close the entrance. Godzilla and Gigan stared at each other before Gigan flew away and Godzilla left to fight Mecha-King Ghidorah. It appears Gigan is no longer a pawn for the aliens. More days later, Gigan is seen training on Matango Island. He threw rocks into the air and sliced them in two. Another Xilien, Landes, sent Camero to ask Gigan to help defeat Godzilla, but he flew away uninterested. Landes was given a shape-shifting monster called Kumasogami (here called Dororin). Dororin shape-shifted into Godzilla and smashed a rock on Gigan's head before going to Godzilla Island, shape-shifting into Gigan, and smashing a rock on Godzilla. Gigan and Godzilla met up with each other and started to fight while Dororin battled the other monsters. Moguera then came between the two and told them to stop fighting. Godzilla decided to fight Dororin and confronted him while Gigan followed. Godzilla fought well but was grabbed by Dororin. However, Gigan came and helped, and the Fire Fighter Jet Jaguar melted Dororin. Dororin's spirit was then smashed by Gigan. Gigan flew away. Godzilla: Final Wars Gigan is a giant mummified beast that had been defeated thousands of years ago by Mothra. Gigan's body was relocated to Tokyo, where Mothra's fairies, the Shobijin, told the scientists that unless Gigan was returned to his tomb, dire consequences would need to be payed. Research on the creature was continued though. Meanwhile, monsters had attacked Earth. They were then transported away and the alien race known as Xiliens said they had to destroy them to save Earth. However, the Xiliens had been controlling the monsters. When they were revealed, they unleashed the monsters again. The Gotengo was sent to release Godzilla, but Gigan was revived and followed. The giant unleashed his fury on the ship, and it was sent down, but not before firing missiles and releasing Godzilla. Gigan roped Godzilla and tried to cut him with his chest saw. But Godzilla blew off Gigan's head, killing him. Unfortunately, Gigan was repaired and his arsenal enhanced, and he raced to help Monster X fight Godzilla. However, Gigan's old enemy Mothra arrived and helped fight Gigan. However, with his new arsenal, Gigan defeated Mothra by cutting off her wing with his chest saw. However, Godzilla tricked Gigan into cutting Monster X, and Mothra knocked both evil monsters to the ground. Gigan released his sharp spinning disks, but Mothra dodged. So Gigan fires his eye laser at Mothra, lighting her aflame. However, the disks come back hit Gigan in the neck, chopping his head off. Mothra then flew to Gigan and tackled him, lighting him aflame and finally killing him for good. Category:Antagonist Monsters Category:Aliens Category:Showa Monsters Category:Millennium Monsters Category:Flying Monsters Category:Monsters